The Infinite Naruto Loops
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: The continuation of the Loops that will never end, after Innortal. As the Universe expands, Team Seven struggles to relieve their endless boredom.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the Official Release**

**Naruto Loops**

**1.1 (Valentine Meiken)**

"My name is Naruto Pennington, and I enjoy working with my adoptive father, Ty Pennington. I like construction work, and shortening the time it takes to do anything. I hate taking longer than the barest minimum to do anything. My dream is to marry a heiress from every country in the Elemental Nations, and make my clan the leaders of all the world."

Kakashi looked at him. "Ty Pennington... Sounds familiar." He muttered.

* * *

><p>In the middle of Wave Country, Zabuza and Haku were blinking as a strange man left after building them a decent sized house where they had been planning to stay for the duration of their mission... within the hour that they were going to get something to eat.<p>

"How the hell did someone manage to do it that fast?" Zabuza muttered, noting that it wasn't just a wooden hut, it was a passable long-term home.

"I don't care how, he's managed to import a television for us!" Haku called from inside, for Zabuza to hurry inside.

**1.2 (Valentine Meiken)**

Tamaki looked at the piece of paper she'd been sent, apparently by Sasuke, a pair of cat ears perched on her head as she went to the very recently vacated Uchiha district, walking to Sasuke's door.

"H...nnn..." Sasuke stated, his eyes going wide. She was meant to be in Sora-ku, she was not meant to be in Konoha, carrying luggage.

"I was sent a message saying that you'd need someone to help you out with problems with your family..." Tamaki announced, Sasuke's eyes constantly looking towards her head, and the cat ears.

"Yes... My family was killed in very suspicious circumstances." Sasuke continued, trying to figure out how she could be there.

"Well, Me and Nekobaa are going to be moving in with you then, help you with the recovery..." Tamaki announced, hugging him, "I'm sorry I wasn't around for you when it happened."

_Several years later..._

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like cats and Tama-chan. I hate my brother, and what he did to my clan. My dream is to marry Tama-chan and have her help me restore my clan to greatness."

Everyone looked to see Sakura pass out on the floor, Kurama and Naruto sporting identical foxy grins at how well it went, simply forging a letter from Sasuke, saying that he'd had a crisis in the family, and wanted her companionship.

'Next loop, want to find some way to prank Sakura into thinking Sasuke likes bisexuals?' Kurama offered.

'Not happening, ero-kitsune!' Naruto retorted.

**1.3 (OracleMask)**

The sound of stampeding ponies wasn't unusual in Ponyville, but the usual timing of it caught Twilight's attention right away. She and her friends had handled Nightmare Moon a few days ago (it was Pinkie's turn to defeat non-looping Nightmare Moon, and her plan had somehow resulted in the redeemed Princess Luna having to _eat_ her way of an enormous caramel flan). All six had agreed on a baseline loop, and that meant Twilight knew for a fact that the next stampede wasn't due for days.

"The orange! THE ORANGE!" cried the stampeding ponies as Twilight went to see what the problem was.

It was a little obvious: a utter horde of identical orange pegasus ponies swarming the town. Twilight frowned: she knew who that was, and also she knew that he _barking_ knew Equestria was supposed to be a sanctuary loop!

Naruto better have a _really_ good reason for panicking all of Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Naruto had a <em>horribly<em> good reason for panicking all of Ponyville.

As soon as the Kage Bunshin spotted the sparks Twilight had sent up to get their attention, she'd been dog-piled and practically dragged bodily to where the original was waiting. She'd just opened her mouth to ask what he'd been thinking when Twilight found herself being desperately hugged.

"What _happened?_" Twilight found herself asked.

"It's...you remember back when the last Crash happened, right?" Naruto explained, "And how it got most of the loops a new looper or two?"

"Of course," Twilight replied, "We got three."

Even though they were talking, Naruto kept watch on their surroundings. It was like he expected something horrible to jump out and attack them any second. Twilight had never seen Naruto so on edge before...no, wait, she had. But not since the first time they'd met, right before they'd proven themselves as a sanctuary by using the Elements of Harmony to banish his teammate Sakura to the moon.

It gave her a terrible sense of foreboding.

"Three? Lucky you," Naruto said, "We only got one - Inari-chan was really surprised a loop as old as ours got any newbies at all."

Twilight nodded, though at the same time she went over a mental list of villains from Naruto's loop. Surely having one of them start looping was the reason Naruto was so tense. Which one, though? One of Akatsuki? Or maybe Madara? Whoever, it was, it had to be someone really -

"And while Inari-chan was busy telling me we finally, _finally_ had a new looper...Sakura found him first."

Twilight instantly discarded her mental list.

"_Mulberry_," she swore, "Is he..."

"Look for yourself," Naruto answered grimly.

Naruto pulled a copy of Harry's invisibility cloak off a pony standing behind him, and Twilight's heart sank. The pony in question was standing upright, but his eyes were vacant. Whoever it was, their body was perfectly healthy but their mind was definitely not at home.

The silver mane, mis-matched eyes, and scarecrow cutie mark just made the sight that much worse.

"Put the cloak back on," Twilight said, as gently as possible, "We'll take him back to the library, and I'll see what we can do."

* * *

><p>The air in the library was a whirlwind of books and devices. Some came from the shelves, or zipped up out of the basement laboratory. Most of them came straight from Twilight's subspace pocket.<p>

Luckily for them, the Naruto swarm had gotten more than Twilight's attention. As soon as they'd heard the story, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had vowed to search the ends of the world for any other loopers that might be lurking around. Anypony around who had any skills that might be of help would be tree-sent. Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were on damage control from the stampede.

Almost before they'd gotten Kakashi into the security of the library, Twilight had begun firing diagnostic spells left and right. Just as Twilight had feared, the loop resets had already wiped away all traces of whatever had been done to him.

Naruto couldn't remember any specifics either. He'd been 'preoccupied'. And then the biju bomb he'd launched reset the loop, and that's when they'd discovered that Kakashi was _gone_.

Well. There clearly wasn't a physical reason for it. All of Twilight's diagnostic spells told her that a healthy, normal – aside from the chakra system – pony was standing in front of her. So the cause had to be psychological. Unfortunately, it would take one of their best telepathy-users to figure out if there was anything of Kakashi left to be salvaged...

* * *

><p>"Huh. I've never felt anyone <em>willingly<em> lock their mind up like this before," Chrysalis said.

...Or maybe it would just take a Changeling Queen, waving her glowing horn over Kakashi's head, to suss out the problem. Twilight immediately dropped thirty books on the different kinds of mind-manipulation magic, blinking in surprise.

"He locked his _mind_ up?" Naruto exclaimed, wings flaring in surprise.

Zecora, who was consulting some books on brews and potions, looked quite pleased with the diagnosis.

"That matches my suspicions perfectly," the zebra said, "Indeed, I believed it as soon as I saw inside this tree."

"You've seen this before, Zecora?" Twilight asked.

She was impressed. Not to mention embarrassed that she hadn't thought to ask Zecora first about the problem, just because she'd assumed it was some kind of spell or something...there was probably a letter to Celestia in there somewhere.

"A ninja of the Leaf I have been before," Zecora replied, "Though I was not a healer then – I was fighting a war. When a ninja is faced with a reality deemed untrue, the blame will fall to an enemy genjutsu. Is this not so? Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes were wide.

"You're saying Kakashi-sensei thought he was under genjutsu? _This whole time?_"

"He still does, if I am not mistaken. Or would the gods not _act_ if his mind was truly taken?"

...Eeyup, _definitely_ a letter to Celestia. 'Being older doesn't mean somepony else doesn't have good sense', something like that.

"But that means we have to convince him he's not in an illusion...which is exactly what he'll expect an illusion to say, right?" Twilight's eyes darted back to her books.

"I've got something that might work," Naruto mentioned.

He'd gone from nervous and jittery to completely at ease after hearing Zecora's explanation. Twilight could only suppose that Naruto was more comfortable getting the bad news from a fellow ninja – insomuch as Zecora qualified.

"I'll need an extra pair of...hooves, though," Naruto added, looking down at his hooves in mild annoyance, "Zecora, do you know any chakra transfer techniques...?"

* * *

><p>Silver Spoon trudged through the Everfree Forest, tired but wary as she followed the map that Miss Twilight had given her of the safest path to Miss Zecora's hut. This loop she was a Zebra filly, with silver stripes instead of black ones and a weird Zebra cutie mark that only vaguely resembled her spoon.<p>

Traveling to Equestria hadn't been easy, although the option to come to Ponyville at the speed of Sonic Rainboom had been available. Something about a visiting looper who was in a bad state. But since none of the other fillies her age were Awake, and Silver Spoon figured what she'd learned so far in medical alchemy would be foal's play to the stuff Miss Twilight and the others could do, she'd turned down the offer.

It was a decision her sore hooves were _really_ regretting at the moment, but after almost two months of nonstop travel it was finally almost - !

Silver Spoon squealed as _something_ closed around her back hoof and yanked her into the air. Her hooves flailed wildly for a good minute before she realized that it wasn't a monster looking for a filly-sized snack that had gotten her. No, the culprit was a simple snare, and now Silver Spoon was dangling from a tree like a piece of fruit. Still, it was just a regular piece of rope, and it only took the filly a few minutes of really awkward wiggling around before she could transmute one of her bracelets into a knife to cut the rope with.

Miss Twilight hadn't said anything about traps, but after thinking about it made sense to Silver Spoon. Anypony who lived in a big, scary, monster-filled place like the Everfree Forest would want to set up defenses against being gobbled up. It made perfect sense. Silver Spoon kept thinking that until she landed back on the forest floor - and shrieked as the rope snare hidden _underneath_ the first snare promptly hauled her back into the air.

"My apologies for the lack of warning," Miss Zecora said as she poured a cup of tea for the bedraggled filly that had finally made it to her hut, "Though I disarmed all the traps my guest laid this morning. I thought he spend the day in meditation, but instead he practiced his trap replication."

Silver Spoon glared daggers at the door to Miss Zecora's hut. After she'd cut herself down from the second snare, the rest of the trail had been filled with pit traps, tripwires rigged to drop nasty things on her, and other things disguised as traps to trick her into falling into all the _real_ traps.

She had only gotten a glimpse of the offender: a regular pony with a silver mane like hers. Miss Zecora had said something to him that Silver Spoon hadn't heard clearly, though it sounded like she was scolding him, and the pony had disappeared into the trees without a reply.

It turned out _this_ was the looper everypony had been worried about back when the loop started. As Silver Spoon had thought, they hadn't needed her help with that after all. But he was supposed to be staying with Miss Zecora so he could rest, meditate, and work on healing his mind after whatever happened (Miss Zecora had given Silver Spoon a _look_ that told her she _really_ didn't want to know what that was).

Instead he was trapping the forest in a mile radius around Miss Zecora's house and patrolling like he expected to be attacked by all the monsters in Tartarus any second.

"The words 'paranoid' and 'ninja' are often synonymous, but this behavior is certainly anomalous," Miss Zecora added, "My words he once heeded, but of late no longer. I fear his defenses against others will only grow stronger."

* * *

><p>Silver Spoon spent three uncomfortable days thinking about what was going on. Miss Zecora had told her that Kakashi was a new looper too, and she could definitely empathize with suddenly looping and finding out how everypony you thought you knew so well were like completely different ponies.<p>

But after three days, Silver Spoon had had enough of the tense atmosphere surrounding Miss Zecora's hut. Time and again, she saw Miss Zecora try to offer help to the guest looper, and every time she was being ignored. Some how, some way, Silver Spoon was determined to do something about this.

"Excuse me," Silver Spoon called up into the tree where she could see Kakashi lurking today, "Can you come down here for a second? I need to talk to you."

Much to her surprise, he did so. But the cool indifferent gaze in his eye - the other was closed for some reason - made her nervous.

"...W-Well, Miss Zecora said you're a new looper," Silver Spoon managed, "I just started looping recently too. I was wondering...if you wanted to talk about it - "

"No."

With that curt reply, the ninja pony returned to his tree. Silver Spoon gaped, surprised at getting such a rude response.

And then she got mad.

So, Kakashi didn't want to do this the _Pony_ way, did he?

* * *

><p>Silver Spoon was sprawled out on her stomach, panting hard. Not far away was Kakashi, who had managed to sit up for a few seconds before he gave up and flopped over on his side. Both of them were also covered in a mix of mud, twigs, and tree sap, and the crater they were lying in was full of torn-up trees and broken pieces of giant spoons.<p>

At some point during the fight he'd set her mane on fire. She'd retaliated by giving him a black eye over his Sharingan.

And ten seconds after both of them had fallen over from exhaustion, they'd started _laughing_.

Now they were chatting amicably, while Miss Zecora (who had made some disapproving noises but was otherwise smiling quite a bit herself) got to work growing new trees to fill in what had once been one of the densest, darkest parts of the Everfree Forest.

It wasn't very long before a frantic Naruto and Miss Twilight arrived on the scene.

" - must be awkward, being different species all the time," Kakashi was saying as they arrived.

"Yeah, but I do like learning new languages," Silver Spoon admitted before realizing they had an audience.

Kakashi tried sitting up again, failed miserably, and settled for weakly waving a hoof before Naruto latched onto him in a hug.

"...Sorry I'm late."

There was a pause.

"I was busy fighting a baby zebra, but I eventually won."

"Liar," Silver Spoon giggled.

* * *

><p>"Well, Zecora's told me that your chakra pathways have successfully stabilized," Twilight Sparkle said, "It should be safe to go ahead with the immersion therapy now."<p>

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here. In fact, if it weren't for Naruto and Silver Spoon hemming him in on either side, the Jounin would've swapped himself with a log and headed back into the depths of the Everfree Forest minutes ago. Well, assuming the swap worked, because this pony body made jutsu very troublesome. Hand signs needed fingers. None of the ponies or Zecora would be able to address the problem, since it wasn't like any of them started out using fingers.

At least he'd been able to work on his taijutsu - Silver Spoon was actually a great help. She'd been taught to fight in the same loop she'd learned her alchemy powers, and her vast experience with relearning how to use all her skills when her body changed was invaluable.

Silver Spoon, Kakashi had decided, was certainly best Zebra.

Unfortunately, Silver Spoon didn't know any jutsu and so she couldn't help with that. Ah, well, the jutsu situation was something time and more experience would fix. Naruto had been..._looping_, as they all called it, for a long, long time. Clearly he was fine, so Kakashi would be fine too.

Instead of saying any of the things he was thinking, Kakashi did his favorite eye-smile (noting sourly that it really didn't work when he wasn't wearing his mask) and casually replied, "Ah, immersion therapy?"

"We'll start off small," Twilight Sparkle said, nodding and turning to a nearby tree, "Fluttershy, can you come out please?"

Kakashi looked over just as a pegasus tiptoed out from behind the tree. He had just enough time to marvel at how much the 'shy' part of her name suited her before a goat bleated somewhere and the whole universe went sideways.

And pink.

* * *

><p>" -ashi? Kakashi!"<p>

Kakashi came back to himself, belatedly realizing he was on the ground with several worried ponies standing over him.

"He's coming around, give him some air!"

"...What happened?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto, who had ignored Twilight Sparkle's instruction to get back, sighed heavily.

"You saw Fluttershy is what happened," Konoha's Number One Surprising Ninja said, "This happened before too, right after we first woke you up."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" a voice that Kakashi was unfamiliar with cried from somewhere in the background.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Fluttershy dear," another new voice, this one much more prim and proper, answered. "Now hold still, this spell will change the color of your mane for a few days..."

"Fluttershy's mane," Naruto added quietly, "Is bright pink."

Just like Sakura's hair.

"...Immersion therapy, huh." muttered Kakashi.

It took two weeks before they saw solid signs of progress. The color-change spell had started fading after the first week, very slowly shifting Fluttershy's mane and tail back to its normal pink during the course of the second one.

Rarity, on Naruto's advice, had changed Fluttershy's hair color to a vividly bright red. The color didn't suit Fluttershy at _all_, but Kakashi seemed to relax more with the red than he did with Rarity's original choice of peach.

The ninja had gotten a little _twitchy_ once Fluttershy's natural pink-ness started becoming visible again, but Fluttershy's kind and caring self didn't change even though her mane did. Finally, it got to the point where Fluttershy was completely pink again and Kakashi didn't react to her at all.

Everypony had been patting themselves on the back, but the next step would be much harder. Ponyville had many ponies in various shades of pink, including Pinkie Pie herself. Pinkie Pie had accidentally proven that Kakashi would need more help by setting him off herself when the urge to throw his '_Welcome to Equestria/Hooray for Being a New Looper_' party overwhelmed her better judgement.

Luckily, Konoha's Number One Confusing Ninja had come up with a plan of his own. It was based off a prank Naruto had done to the Unawake Kakashi more times than he could ever remember. It only seemed fitting to use to help the Awake Kakashi now.

* * *

><p>"YOSH!"<p>

Kakashi...stared. Fluttershy had asked if he could get something from the shed (if he wasn't busy, and didn't mind the walk), but he couldn't remember what it was. Not after seeing..._this_.

"Eternal Rival! I am here to deliver a most Youthful Challenge!"

Kakashi was fairly sure he'd seen this pony before, too. Even after extended Fluttershy exposure, the other shades of pink still set him _off_, but Kakashi could have sworn he'd seen this pony around. Mostly peeking through Fluttershy's windows at him.

The jumpsuit and bowl cut were nostalgically familiar, and Kakashi's reply was automatic.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Yosh! A most Hip and Youthful reply!" 'Pinkie Gai' announced, "As expected of my Eternal Rival! Now, accept my Challenge!"

"...What challenge?" Kakashi asked, warily.

Pinkie pulled a large poster from nowhere.

"Pin the Tail on the Pony! And if I cannot beat you at it, I will make _one thousand balloon animals!_"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe this worked," Twilight said, looking around Fluttershy's lawn.<p>

'Pinkie Gai' had challenged Kakashi to one party game after another. Then to a cupcake-eating contest. Right now they were doing a dance battle. Somehow in the middle of this, other ponies had arrived from Ponyville and the whole thing had turned into a full-fledged Pinkie Pie Party.

Naruto's grin had gone from 'smug' to 'foxy' sometime around the limbo contest.

* * *

><p><strong>1.4 (Berryc100588 and Conceptualist)<strong>

"Kakashi-Sensei? What did Sakura actually do to you that made you lock up like that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's still too distressing." Kakashi responded.

Naruto was bored. Very, very bored. He had awoke a week earlier than normal, and immediately started on a prank for graduation. Unfortunately, that meant playing things baseline for a while. Fortunately, he was not the only one bored out of his mind.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke sighed and turned to his bored teammate. "What is it now?"

"What do you think Sakura did to Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Nope." Naruto started to twirl a kunai. "But I'm bored and filled with morbid curiosity."

Sasuke glared with all the force his eyes could muster. As he was a many times over master of the sharigan, that was quite a lot of force. "Naruto. Just drop it."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's glare with a dispassionate huff. He then started to stare off into the middle distance.

Sasuke let loose some killing intent. "Naruto. Don't do it."

"Do what?" Naruto gestured to rest of the room, pointing out the lack of new forms of entertainment. "I'm just sitting here, playing with my kunai and wow that did not sound right."

"No kidding." Sasuke snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." A heavy sigh issued from Naruto. "Well, what's the plan for the rest of the loop? After graduating, of course. I already have plans for that."

Sasuke pulled a scroll out of subspace. "Lets see... Sakura has called dibs on Orchimaru again, I'm going for joining Akatsuki early, and right now you have another week of baseline Ninja school to pull of that prank. Which you haven't told me about yet."

Naruto grinned. "All I will say is that it involves whipped cream and tree sap."

"And no one else Pinged. So we might have some stealth loopers, but that's it," Sasuke finished.

"So... Sakura is Awake?" Naruto asked. "I'm gonna go ask her what she did to Kakashi." Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"... for the record, I did warn you not to do it."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked up to Sasuke's house. A defeated look had settled onto his face. It spoke of horrors that were said to be unimaginable. It spoke of terrors that made the things that go bump in the night run and hide. It spoke of the worst. Possible. Thing.<p>

An Awake Sakura, proving once again why there is a syndrome named after her.

Naruto muster up the energy to ring Sasuke's doorbell. After he opened the door, Sasuke asked "Was it as bad as what I think it was."

A mumbled "Uhun" was Naruto's answer.

"Do you need booze?"

Naruto nodded.

"How much?"

"Lots. She decided to demonstrate. On herself."

Sasuke peered at his emotionally scarred friend. "How in the name of the Log does that work?"

Naruto stared. He stared into Sasuke's very soul. "Booze. Now. And she has clones. She keeps a large supply of clones of herself in her Subspace Pocket. Like the kind you see on Kamino, not the Ninja kind. Rows and rows of Sakuri, floating in giant test tubes and waiting for her to pull one out and start experimenting on it."

Sasuke had a strained smile, like he aattempting to look on the bright side in the middle to the night."She sounds like she is reining herself in well. That used to be clones of us instead of her."

"I know. Don't care, still fricken creepy. Booze. Now. I have memories to drown."

**1.5 (Leonite)**

Sometimes loops could have interesting variants. Sometimes loops could give new people for you to meet.

Naruto sighed. "I hate playing the supporting role sometimes," He muttered. He and Yu stepped into the Liquor Store. "I mean... we both know she's probably dead."

And sometimes Yu ended up playing host to an utterly bored first generation Looper like Naruto. It always amazed him how someone could be so blase about the pain they're supposed to feel in their role. "Just be careful. A Shadow will confront you with the truths that you don't want to hear." Yu said... but something seemed off. Teddie was with them, that wasn't it. Sakura had replaced Chie, so he was not looking forward to fighting what would most likely be Mara... but Saki's voice hadn't echoed out at all. And then a dark, distorted chuckling sounded out as both Yu and Naruto turned. A yellow eyed Naruto, dressed in Naruto's standard outfit rather than the school uniform he was wearing right now, stood before them.

"Yeah she's totally dead, and who cares?" Shadow Naruto said.

"T-Two Naruto's?" Teddie asked. Usually Yu would have replied with a snarky comment... but something about this Shadow seemed more off than usual. Aside from anything else, he hadn't had a fused loop where the first generation was part of his team.

"After all, I shouldn't care at all. I'm immortal, I'm above their stupid laws, morals and decency." Shadow Naruto continued.

Naruto snorted. "Please, I get an earful of this from Dark Naruto, you aren't revealing anything new." He insisted.

Shadow Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Of course, I fail to realize that in the process I've been more depraved than Sakura ever was." Naruto winced. "I've killed more people in one loop than Madara or Obito could hope to with the Moon's Eye Plan, all in the name of fun." Naruto growled a little at this point, his fists balled up. "And I've never regretted it."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled "That's not true."

"Of course it is!" Shadow Naruto said, a big grin on his face. "I am you after all. All these dark secrets, these simple loops, all these times torturing Kakashi-Sensei even when it went too far, watching as Konoha burned. I enjoyed it. You enjoyed it -tebbayo." The grin shrunk down to just a simple smirk. "The villagers were right. I'm a monster, worse than they think the Kyuubi is!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Naruto growled out. His eyes were red, and slitted, clearly angry enough to call on Kurama's power.

"Naruto don't!" Yu yelled out.

"Why shouldn't I?" Shadow Naruto shouted back at his counterpart.

"You don't have any right to! You can't understand what it's like because you're not me!" Naruto clasped a hand over his mouth in shock, but by then the damage was done. Shadow Naruto chuckled... and then started to fully laugh.

"Not anymore I'm not! I can't believe you were that stupid!" the Shadow declared, turning into liquid as hundreds of shadows gathered to him... too many, he's growing too fast!

"Outside, now!" Yu shouted. Him and Teddie ran as Naruto shook his head before he followed them out, the haunted Liquor Store crumbling around them As the three emerged, a tremendous roar bellowed out as a tremendous beast emerged. It looked like Kurama with all nine tails, but as if he had been skinned, a person chained to each of the tails, letting out an unholy wail as they did. Half or a stretched out orange spiral mask covers the shadow's face, it's other revealed eye showing the cris-cross of Sage Mode and Kurama's Chakra. It was surrounded in a hazy shroud of red chakra, skin constantly regenerating, only to be eaten away, the claws slick with blood.

"**I am the Shadow. The true self,**" Shadow Naruto rumbled out. "**I am one of the first, the greatest of them. They should all bow down and do what I want to do, for I am a god to them. I will kill you to make sure I can be me!**" Yu gripped his sword and looked at Naruto... who trembled, gripping his stomach in pain. The Shadow was formed from the emotions of a first generation looper, and that looper could barely stand. Yu grunted as a card spun in his hand, this would be a rough fight.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared down at the rope. The useless rope that had been severed by the portal into the TV world. "Damn it, a new realm filled with the manifestations of the human mind? That's pay dirt... and I'm missing it." She , she just gazed at the TV... and then stumbled back. She could sense a tremendous power, an extremely powerful killing intent. It was like the time that she had experimented on the Hyuuga to see if they could awaken the Rinnegan... without letting Sasuke or Naruto know about it.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_"Look it's not that bad alright!"_

_"Sakura... look at them. Neji can barely move, he looks more like a tree than anything else... and he's one of the lucky ones. I think Naruto is still looking for Hinata's ashes... there's nothing else left of her."_

_"Big deal, they won't remember it Sasuke. It's all in the name of glorious science!"_

_"You're no better than baseline Orochimaru!"_

_"At least I had some foundation for it! I had science backing me up, what he did butchered it. Don't you dare... Naruto... what are you doing?"_

_"..."_

_"Naruto?"_

_"Demonic Sage Art: Giant Galactic Rasenshuriken."_

_*End Flashback*_

Sakura blinked as she tore herself away from the memory. All that was left in it was the sound of a shrieking bell before she awoke in Equestria, already on the moon. Naruto had avoided her since then and she couldn't blame him for it. She had tried her best to make it up to him, but when you are an immortal time may not heal certain wounds. But this presence... it felt the same, but twisted. Warped. "Naruto's gotten himself in trouble... he's gotten in trouble inside a world of shadows." She gazed at the TV. "Damn it... I don't want him to die this quickly. He isn't a ninja this time. He hasn't even been able to use Kurama." And while the other guy was one of the locals... she doubted even now that she could fight Naruto on her own when he was going that far.

She saw a glint of blue out of the corner of her eye... and then stared at her reflection in the TV. The reflection had changed. Unlike Sakura, who was dressed in her school uniform and a red jacket, she was dressed in her ninja garb. Sakura glanced around... it can't be a genjutsu. There's no chakra here, and no-one seems to be nearby. "Oh yes, boo hoo, Naruto shouldn't die, he's ruining my fun!" The copy in the TV mocked. "Who cares about his morals anyway? He shouldn't care about these things,, my experiments are fun!" Sakura stared at her doppleganger even as Shadow Sakura continued. "These loops are madness anyway, why is Naruto concerned if I'm a bit mad? That bitch wasn't even looping at the time!" The voice came out distorted. "All the boys and girls in the multiverse are mine to play with."

"Yeah, so?"

Shadow Sakura blinked. Sakura had clenched her fists at this point and glared at the shadow. "The point is that I'm a psychopath. A sociopath." Shadow Sakura insisted. "Sex and science are fun, it's the only way to do things!"

"And?"

Shadow Sakura stumbled at that. "W-well it means that I'm a monster to them all. Worse than Orochimaru ever was in any loop! Naruto will never forgive me even if Sasuke does!"

Sakura glared at her shadow counterpart... before she let out a sigh. "Yeah. You're probably right about that." She admitted.

"...what?"

"I couldn't handle the loops... so I went off the deep end. I went so far trying to find a way to cope, I went crazy... I think I'm still crazy." Sakura said as her eyes started to water. "I only have two or three consistent friends in the world and I've hurt them. All in the name of my own pleasure."

The Shadow growled. "That's not what you're supposed to do bitch! You should be denying me!" It yelled... she seemed to be losing her composure.

"Why should I? We both know it's true." Sakura said. "Sasuke has done terrible things himself, but Naruto hasn't. He finds ways to make sure he never needs to be the monster that he's been called, not unless we all agree. He might never forgive me... but that won't stop me trying. It's who I am."

Shadow Sakura opened her mouth as if preparing to let out a roar... and then closed it with a soft smile. "Yeah, I can't argue with that." She admitted... before dispersing into energy. A blue card floated out of the screen and into Sakura's hand. On one side a two toned mask was shown. On the othera large muscled woman, pin in colour and dressed in a red bodysuit. Her head is covered by a mask, half of it showing a calm looking version of her face, looking almost like Tsunade's does on the monument... and the other half is her in her mad scientist moods, a maniacal grin plastered on. The mask is pink on the calm side, and white on the mad side.

Sakura smiled as she heard a voice echo around her. "You have obtained the facade, the mask one wears to make it through the hardships of life. The persona Mochizuki Chiyome. Now go. Save Naruto."

With a grin, an actual, genuine grin one her face, Sakura leapt into the TV.

* * *

><p>Yu narrowly dodged a blast of air from the shadow kitsune, grimacing as he noticed that where he had just been standing was shredded to dust. He had expected a challenge going into this, and had called in a few favors with Igor as a result, but not to this extent... he reached out his hand, a blue card appearing in it, only to shatter like glass as he grasped it. "Loki!" As he declared this, a man in a white robe blonde hair, pointed ears and purple skin appeared and nodded to Yu. The Persona who emodied the maximized Fool Arcana, symbolized in the Investigation team, leapt into the air and started speedily flying around the mouth of the monsterous shadow and covering it in heavy ice. Yu glanced over at Naruto. He had at least expected Naruto to still be able to fight and help him out, but Naruto looked busy enough as his seal glowed violently. Yu could only wince as the shadow opened it's jaw wide, snapping the ice off like it was nothing.<p>

"You cannot stop me. I will steal from the other me the power of the demon he holds within, and I will take his place." Shadow Naruto rumbled out.

Naruto just glared at his counterpart. "Oh shut up already, you sound more cliched than Obito does!" He snapped.

Shadow Naruto snarled and swiped at Naruto with a claw... only for Naruto to leap into the air, narrowly dodging it. Yu felt glad that Teddie had seen it wise to flee the field before the fight, but this wasn't getting anywhere. Loki was surrounded in blue energy as Yu reached out a hand to him, before it shattered again as Yu grasped the air. "Isis!" A dark skinned winged woman embodying the Empress Arcana and Margret took Loki's place. She flew above Shadow Naruto as energy gathered on her... and then she let out a massive blast of green wind energy, powerful enough to tear people apart... and it had no effect on him.

"Seriously? Either of me will tell you, the wind is MY specialty!" Shadow Naruto stated, sending out another blast at Yu. Isis swooped down, pulling the silver haired teen out of the blast, although when you looked at her there were hundreds of small scratches on her back, she seemed to be leaking energy before shattering away. Damn it, he had specifically fused Isis to inherit wind skills purely because he lacked them. "You're more pathetic than he is! I've changed my mind, you're going to be sacrificed for my amusement-"

"CHERRY BLOSSOM HAND!"

A massive pink fist slammed into the back of the kitsune shadow. Before it could manage to regain it's footing Sakura, her arm glowing with spiritual energy, and Mochizuki Chiyome slammed their fists into its back as well. Shadow Naruto collapsed onto the ground as they did. Naruto and Yu gaped at the scene before Sakura yelled out. "Oi guys, are we going to waste this chance?" The two glanced at each other and grinned, even as Yu pulled out his sword and Naruto a kunai, the three rushed at him, heavy blade swings, fist swings and such landing into the shadow's body.

"No... I won't let this happen." The shadow roared. with a blast of energy the three were sent flying back a few feet, but stayed on them. "I refuse to be humiliated like one of the other me's prank-"

"Mada!"

"-victims" Shadow Naruto managed to say before a gigantic purple and black four armed flaming Persona landed on its back and knocked it to the ground again. Yu smirked as he still felt his bond with Yosuke strong even across dimensions. Said bond had become the Magician Social Link... with Mada at the end of it. "No... this isn't..."

Yu sighed. "Face it. You claim that you're better than the real you, but you sound like a cliched villain half the time." Yu commented.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow Naruto roared. More energy blasted off of him, sending Yu and Sakura flying this time, along with their persona. The shadow stood up as each of the bodies chained to it's tail (one of which, Yu noted, looked a lot like Sakura) opened their mouths as if in a silent scream. White energy filled them as similar energy. "I'll show you... Kyuubi Shadow Blast." As it spoke those last word, the nine points of white energy fired out, as did the main blast, as beams, the nine rapidly wrapping themselves around the main blast. Even as Mada raised it's hands and firing out four blasts of fire with Mochizuki ruching forward for another spiritual punch... the blast tore through them like it was nothing. Sakura's persona was consumed in the glow and power of the energy blast, even as Mada stood in front of it. The glow momentarily blinded the group... and then Sakura collapsed to her knees.

Mochizuki Chiyome laid on the ground. Pieces of spiritual energy, almost like data really, flickered about her. She had been lucky though. Mada's legs still stood for the moment, but the entire upper half had been obliterated. Soon the lower half simply evaporated into energy. Yu barely held himself up as he held onto the wreckage of the TV world Liquor Store. "Damn it." He muttered, even as Sakura gripped her fists and pulled herself up slowly, her Persona doing the same. A blast like that... of course Naruto would be the one to be able to surpass all of the regular Shadow selves.

Shadow Naruto laughed, a deep bubbling laugh. "Do you see now how pointless it is?" He asked. "When compared to someone as strong as I am you can never win. I will always rule supreme as the strongest Shadow and the strongest looper!" He declared as white energy started gathering again.

"Oh just shut up!" Yu and Sakura glanced over as Naruto leaped at his Shadow... an immense blue sphere in his hands and black slits on yellow eyes. "Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" The ball exploded outward and sent Shadow Naruto into another one of the buildings, crushing it.

Sakura sighed as Mochizuki pulled herself up. "Ok Naruto, how are you in Sage Mode, and what took you so long?" She asked. Yu raised an eyebrow... he'd have thought the first question to be "How are you using Chakra?"

Naruto simply grinned. "This place reflects the human world... so I ended up figuring out that meant it would copy the natural energy too." He said. Whatever Sakura's retort would be was cut off as they saw Shadow Naruto start to pull itself up. "Shall we finish this then?"

"Yeah, this other you is getting really annoying," Sakura noted.

Yu simply smiled even as he reached out. "Then lets stop messing around. Izanagi no Ookami," He stated, crushing another card as a the masked persona in white with it's immense spear appeared.

Naruto grinned as he saw it. He held out a hand, a swirling Rasengan gathering in it. "Lets take him!"

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted. She looked around as if trying to find him... and she probably was, Yu noted. She lacked Teddie's special glasses.

Yu glared at the shadow. "Follow my signal Sakura. ZIODYNE!" He declared, a powerful blast of lighting striking out an instant and pushed it's way through Shadow Naruto, who roared in pain. "One!"

Sakura grinned and leaped towards the blast, her persona in tandem with her. Both arms were cocked back, aglow with blue energy. "Cherry Blossom Crash!" Sakura announced as the two super strong fists slammed into Shadow Naruto's face and caused it to slam into the building behind it. "Two!"

Naruto held out the orb towards Yu. "Hey, it's your loop... how about we finish this battle together?" He asked. Yu looked at Naruto and saw whatever darkness that had troubled him before gone... and smiled. He held out his hand and pushed energy into the orb... as did Izanagi no Ookami. The Rasengan started to spark and grow, taken on a sharp point at the top as they ran towards Naruto's Shadow.

It looked down and roared. "No!" As it swung a claw down, the attack deflected by Izanagi's blade. This leaft the two to rush at the belly of the beast.

"Take this! Rasenspear!" Naruto shouted as they slammed the pointed orb forward. The orb spun faster and faster as they did... and then it expanded, as if the spear made for a giant out of pure electrical energy had been pushed through Shadow Naruto, electricity arcing up and down it's body, each of the corpse like bodies exploding as the electricity ran down into the nine tails, turning into black ichor as Shadow Naruto roared out. Such was the force that Yu and Naruto were blasted back... only to be caught by Izanagi no Ookami. the two smiled as they glanced at the scene. Shadow Naruto raised a claw, as if attempting to get up once more... and then slumped as the big body turned into black ichor, pooling down at the bottom of the building and took the form of Naruto once more.

"Hey." Naruto stepped forward slowly. He panted... that obviously had taken more out of him than he'd like to admit. Shadow Naruto looked up at him. "I kinda get it now. There's always that temptation in me to abuse my power, to do things that no regular person should even think of doing. The part of me that doesn't mind if Konoha burns during one loop, that decided I was so bored with sex I'd try to go without sex. The part that terrifies anyone who doesn't loop... and some of those who do." Naruto held out his hand. "The part of me I don't like to be. But you're still me, and if I don't admit it... then I'll become bitter and fall into an obsession with the past like Obito.

Shadow Naruto let a small grin cross his face. "Yeah... try to tone down the power next time though. Who'd think that such a young looper can give it so much strength?" He pointed out as he turned into blue light... and with a flash, a kitsune appeared above Naruto's head, much like the shadow, but with the orange fur of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Each of the bodies had been replaced, each tail ending in a mask.

"Thou art I... and I'm diverting from the script," The persona growled out.

Naruto facefaulted. "Of course... as soon as I get something cool, it ends up being your new body doesn't it Kurama?" He asked.

Kurama just grinned. "Technically I'm the persona Kyuubi no Kitsune," He remarked as Naruto let out an anguished yell. Sakura smiled at the scene... before she walked over to Yu.

"Hey... thanks for letting him go through this," Sakura noted. "Naruto's been needing some help for a while... and there aren't many psychologists that help like this."

Yu simply smiled back. "It was my pleasure... maybe there's something to be said for it as a treatment for loopers too."

Time suddenly froze around Yu. This wasn't a new sensation, but he hadn't expected it... had he formed a social link with Naruto and Sakura?

**THOU ART I AND I AM THOU. THOU HAST GAINED NEW BONDS THAT SHALL LAST BEYOND TIME AND SPACE. THOU SHALT BE FURTHER BLESSED WHEN F+FORMING PERSONA OF THE MAGICIAN AND CHARIOT ARCANA.**

Well that explained it.

"So guys... where are we?" Sakura asked as time flowed forward again, still without the special glasses.

* * *

><p>Igor shuffled the tarot card even as he heard the door being opened. "Ah, Mr. Narukami... welcome back," He stated.<p>

Yu smiled. "I have to admit, you saved us today," Yu casually noted. Margret wasn't in the Velvet Room, as Igor had suspected that Yu would be coming in.

"Why whatever do you mean my boy?" Igor asked even as his grin remained on his face.

Yu just let his own smile match as best he could. "You don't have to hide it. Sakura just so happens to face her shadow when we needed help most?" He asked. "And she has access to God Hand right away? It's not hard to connect the dots Igor."

Igor, if anything, grinned wider. "You had a marvelous idea for Mr. Uzumaki... so I simply felt that perhaps Ms. Hanuro could do with the same treatment. The timing was simply a coincidence."

"Well coincidentally, I owe you."

Igor shook his head. "Let us just consider it paid for... after all, you and I both know it's not often I get to spend time with such marvelous and interesting guests," He insisted. Yu just smiled as he stood up and walked out of the Velvet Room.

* * *

><p><strong> 1.1 - Ty Pennington is apparently a carpenter, with a tv show<strong>

** 1.2 - Where the hell had Tama been during Sasuke's baseline?**

** 1.3 - Kakashi awakens, and getting therapy**

** 1.4 - Sometimes, it better not to know, ignorance is bliss after all**

** 1.5 - Sakura's recovery begins**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the Official Release**

**Quick Author's Note: These loops will be anachronistic (not necessarily in chronological order). Also, we, the individual writers, want to thank you all for your great reviews. **

**Naruto Loops**

**2.1 (Valentine Meiken)**

Sakura was eye-twitching again, Naruto was worried. She also, oddly, was wearing standard green ninja fatigues, and was sat at the bench of Ichiraku's.

"I ended up in a Sonic loop... as Amy Rose..." Sakura stated.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"She has pink... hair, is a raging fangirl for a cocky, dangerous headstrong man, dresses in a predominantly red and white outfit, and is known more for being dangerously violent than her kindness towards others," Sakura continued, Naruto not even having time to say it before Sakura finished with, "Yes, exactly like baseline me."

"So...?" Naruto asked.

"It's not fun when you have your flaws pointed out so starkly by something like that..." Sakura replied, "So, You busy on Saturday?... Hinata's invited too..."

A nearby bush made a quiet thump, Sakura seeming to smirk. Naruto just looked dumbfounded. Yes, this was the best way to get round being pigeonholed...

A blond-haired blacksmith nearby mentally wondered if that meant Amy would chase him now, and shrugged. He wasn't her type. Foxes only chased rabbits.

**2.2 (Pinklestia101)**

Naruto looked at his sensei horrified "You turned Sakura into stone!"

"She isn't awake, is she? Weird, I wonder who is the Guest Anchor for this loop?" Washu, self proclaimed biggest genius in all the multiverse, had a thing with Sakura, if anyone should be feared for doing crazy experiments, it should be her! Sure she had kind of forgot to check if Sakura was awake first, but whatever. it was just an easily removable status effect.

"Hey, I know Sakura can be annoying but..." Washu glared at Naruto, with enough killing intent to make him shut up. It just wasn't worth it.

"That was... more peaceful that I thought you would do." Sasuke said "What did you use?"

"I have looped into a lot of video game and Rogue like worlds, and I like status effects. So much easy to solve problems without violence if you can turn someone into stone or freeze them in a non lethal way. So anyway, want to play this baseline or completely derail it?"

"I don't want to get the cursed seal, but I can easily deal with Orochimaru. What about Naruto?"

"Oh, right, hey kid, you okay?" Washu looked at him with a trusting smile. "Don't worry, that's just a very advanced jutsu. She is perfectly fine, just like sleeping and made of rock."

"Really? Cool! Can you teach me that? Uh I mean... can you undo the jutsu on Sakura, please? I promise I will try to not have her lose her temper."

**2.3 ****(Blazingen1, edited by OathToOblivion)**

"Well, this is strange. No one's glaring at me. Guess it's not a baseline Loop then."

A young Uzumaki Naruto, Anchor of the Narutoverse, walked down his usual path towards the Hokage Building.

"Nope, there's some glares, but no real actions there. Earlier, I was not overcharged for buying my breakfast, no one threw me out of their stores and no parents pulled their children away. All I could find out from them with my negative emotion sensing, is that they all fear someone, just simply not me. Whoever did this to them must have them really scared if they're fully willing to abide by the rules."

It was then that he looked down at his stomach, where the seal was. "And a certain someone isn't really being as chatty as normal," he commented.

_"I'm catching up on my sleep. Last Loop was in Ichigo's Loop, remember? You pretty much spammed Bankai the entire time, so guess who had to pick up the slack?"_ Kurama grumbled, before curling up in a ball and returning to sleep. Naruto rolled his eyes, but decided to leave him alone for now.

Now Naruto, as one of the Original Seven, has had many normal baseline loops and variant loops. He can easily tell the difference between them.

It seemed like a baseline loop, because no one had hurt him yet or do anything other than ignore him. Yet, Naruto still felt that something was amiss. _'Maybe someone's been replaced. I sent out a ping earlier, and the response came from the Hokage Office.'_

As he walked past a shopkeeper, he overheard the conversation that two men were having.

"Whatever you do, do not treat that boy with nothing less than respect. If you don't, who knows what might happen to you. We've all been warned by the former civilian council."

"Why would I respect that-?"

"SSSHHHH! Don't you dare call him that. Ever. Don't you remember what the Hokage did to those who beat him? He was simmering with anger, yet he never raised his voice. That was the scariest thing. He didn't shout, he didn't command, he just asked the offenders to stop. When they didn't, he mercilessly beat them bloody, healed them, and then beat them over and over again. Anyone who has caused any kind of harm to him, mentally or physically, it's said that the Hokage will make you feel it ten times worse. As expected of the man feared as the War Doctor."

Naruto's eyebrows shot above his hairline. Alright then, definitely not a baseline loop. Also, the only War Doctor he knows is from the Doctor Who loops. But that's not possible, unless…

Upon entering the office, everyone there stopped for a moment, took a bow, and then continued from where they stopped.

Still puzzled, he walked up to the third floor, and entered the Hokage's office.

"Hey! Old man, have you been feeling loopy today?"

"Oh yes, I Awoke earlier feeling just a bit dizzy, that's all."

The person sitting on the chair was in fact not the usual figure of Sarutobi Hiruzen, but that of the man he fought side by side as they protected the Elemental Nations from the threat of the Daleks. It was the freakin' War Doctor.

He swept his hand and commanded the ANBU to stand guard outside, then, in a series of hand-signs, sealed the room totally. Naruto, feeling like he should contribute, took out two seal tags and flung them at opposite sides of the wall. The seal tags activated and large black characters surrounded the room.

"There. Now we should be safe to talk," they both said simultaneously.

"So you're the guy who pinged in earlier. I've been through countless loops, but I haven't been this surprised since…I forget. But I definitely haven't been this surprised in a very long time-ttebayo."

"Oh, so you do recognize me. Well then, do you recognize this then?" He took out a pen-like device and pushed a button, making it emit a high frequency sound. There was also a red light on top.

"That's a sonic screwdriver. How'd you get your hands on that? It shouldn't be possible, unless…"

"That's right; my universe has just started Looping too. Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he stood up and put his hands behind his back. "I am the Doctor. Are you the Anchor?"

Nodding, the Doctor continued, "Now, as to how I can Loop, well, I'll be brief because I heard from the staff that you have a tiny attention span in your current body."

Naruto just pouted at that comment.

"Basically, I can loop due to a modification to the Ouroboros Patch with the help of Jormungandr, making other loop aware beings in my universe outright ignore the Loops. They know they're happening, but they just don't care enough to fix it and allow the Loops to fix themselves. Some items like Vortex Manipulators and my dear TARDIS were made Read-Only, with some others made to function at limited capacity, like my Sonic Screwdriver."

He took out his sonic and pressed the button. The red light was noticeably much dimmer. Pocketing the device, he continued, "Finally, I can Awaken as any of my regenerations at any point in a single Regeneration Cycle, preventing any Doctor prior to the Awakening from being Awake. Should I loop into another world in that regeneration, then if I am not at the very least some analogue of Gallifreyan, I will stay in that form until the loop ends."

"I see," Naruto said as he tried to understand what was just told to him. "By the way, I heard what you did with the offenders."

"Yes, well, apparently I heard from others that baseline Sarutobi lacked a bit of backbone. Not only did he fail to properly quell the anger of the citizens by providing a proper explanation of the sealing of Kurama, he failed his successor by failing to provide more for you. He lacked the courage to stand up to the cruel and corrupt civilian council. He didn't even tell you what happened to your parents in fear of you outright hating him. At least, that was what this variant's loop memories tell me."

Naruto really couldn't counter that, as much as he wanted to defend his grandfather figure. He knew both variant and baseline versions of Old Man Hokage had made plenty of mistakes in the past, notwithstanding himself and everyone around him.

"So, once I found out I looped into your world, I decided to formally punished those involved. Trust me, neither the civilian council nor Danzo could ever bother us for the rest of the Loop.

Naruto felt something drop in his belly. Nervously he asked, "What exactly did you do to them?"

"They were greedy people. These politicians would most definitely not stop trying to usurp power from me. So I took their power instead. When they protested, I made them fear me."

_There were angry outbursts coming from all the civilian council members. He didn't respond to any of them. All he heard was the squabbling of angry, selfish children. It was only when he ordered one of the ANBU members to pick up one member of the civilian council and send him to Ibiki that the hall became deathly quiet._

_"You all seem to be forgetting where your positions lie." It was obvious the Doctor was angry. "You civil servants are meant to serve the people, not yourselves. Mataoki Hideo, the man I just sent away, has been pillaging the village finances just so he could fill his already full cup of riches. The man to the right over there was the main instigator of the Naruto Lynch Mob, and I know everyone here has tried overtaking their positions, haven't they? Everyone here has crimes that they have committed, and I have all the evidence. You children really don't know who you're talking to do you?"_

_To the civilian council, he was scarier than any Tailed Beast. He didn't even release any killing intent, he never raised his voice, and yet he was so scary that one even peed his pants._

_He continued speaking in that same tone. "I give you two options. One is that you leave this village. Your family will be safe, I will assure it. You may only take food, water and some money with you. You will be given seals placed on your necks that will induce death upon attempting to reveal secrets of the village."_

_Now they were really scared. "The second, well, why don't I show you."_

_ANBU appeared before the terrified civilians, and whisked them off in a shunshin to Ibiki's torture room._

_"It's alright; I can take it from here." He walked into the room. The captured civilians could only watch in horror at what happened to their fellow mate, as they were all pulled in to see a realistic genjutsu of him being pulled into a black hole, not that they knew what it is._

_(Insert painful screams)_

* * *

><p>"Soon, rumors of what happened spread, and then after that, no one tried to kill you anymore, nor did they decide to break anymore laws. I convinced them, that I am scarier than any Bijuu that they may see. With that, people started giving you a chance, before finally realizing that they had made a very big mistake by making biased opinions of you. Some of the smarter ones has realized the connection between you and your father soon after, but they understood why you must be kept hidden lest your enemies find out who you really are. That's how I did it."<p>

"And Danzo?"

The Doctor stood still for a bit before answering. "Unlike the civilians that still could be saved from their own greed, that man is completely irredeemable. I won't go into details, because it still spooks even me. To be brief, I gave him total sensory deprivation. All his soldiers and his recruits were sent to the Yamanakas for mental treatment. I destroyed all the implanted eyes, his good arm, made him deaf, blind and dumb. He no longer has proper nerves to feel, move, use chakra, or any of the six senses. He's totally isolated in a room where no one will ever find him. Ever."

Naruto couldn't really help but gulp. The 'Fury of the Time Lord', no normal person would want to see that.

"Speaking with experience, the price for peace, in this world at least, is certainly a hard target to achieve, isn't it?"

Naruto could only look back at the multiple loops he had attempted to make everlasting peace in his universe. It was more tolling than any other attempts in some other worlds. The true Naruto, the old man who has lived longer than anyone should, could only sigh and nod in agreement.

"Well, now that the gloomy part is over, could you help me with all this paperwork? I heard from the others you have a secret way of defeating it."

Naruto could only chuckle, put his hands up onto his head and say, "Shadow Clones."

The Doctor widened his eyes before smacking his hands over his temple. "Four Hundred loops and I have already forgotten what they told me."

Full out laughing, Naruto reached out his hands and said, "Welcome to the Naruto loops, Doctor Who!"

"That's not my real name," said an annoyed but smiling Doctor, as they shook hands.

**2.4 (OracleMask)**

Okay, as far as teams went, Naruto had expected worse.

Considering he was replacing Kakashi yet again - and by now Naruto even felt a little sorry for some of the things they'd done to the man, because Kakashi's baseline life was already a large pile of fuck - Naruto'd been fervently praying that he got some different, decent people on Team Seven this time.

What Naruto had to work with this time was some kid with spiky blue hair, some guy with Sasuke's duck-butt hairstyle except in white, and another pinkette - this one wielding an over-sized hammer.

"Right, so let's introduce ourselves," Naruto said, waving a hand at them to go first.

"You go first, Bla - huh? Where did he go?" the pinkette said, staring at the empty space her new teammate used to be sitting in.

_"YA-HOO! I'M BLACK STAR!"_

All three of them looked at the source of the distant shout.

_"I'M THE MAN THAT WILL SURPASS GOD!"_

"How the hell did he get to the Hokage Mountain that fast without using a jutsu?" Naruto wondered.

"Black Star and 'normal physics' haven't been on speaking terms for years," said the white-haired kid in a long-suffering tone, "Basically, he's like you but a hundred times louder and has an ego the size of a small planet."

"Fine. You go next," Naruto said.

"Whatever. I'm Haseo Uchiha, and I want to kill the guy that replaced Itachi this loop," Haseo said, "Probably because Ovan's got some stupid plan in the works that involves me killing him again anyway. Either way's win-win for me."

"_ALL OF YOU ARE LIKE ANTS DOWN THERE! WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE COMPARED TO ME, THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"_

"Doesn't he know that we can't hear him up there?"

"No. _Please_ just keep going," Haseo sighed.

"Alright, alright...I'm Amy Haru-rose," Amy said, "I like chasing after my darling Sonic! And using my hammer on anyone who gets in the way, of course."

The unholy glint in Amy's eye promised swift, hammer-y revenge on the first person to doubt her words. Naruto and Haseo kept their mouths wisely shut.

* * *

><p>For some reason Haseo <em>always<em> replaced Sasuke when he was in Naruto's loop. He never replaced anyone else, not even a random unimportant ninja from the background. He'd pretty much gotten permanent membership in the Uchiha clan, and it pissed Haseo off.

"Well, duh," the Looping Naruto said after Haseo had complained the first time, "You're like an alternate-universe version of Sasuke already."

"What."

Naruto started counting on his fingers.

"You've got Sasuke's hairstyle, you've got red eyes like the Sharingan, you're all brooding and anti-social but still have fangirls stalking you, and you spend your time trying to kill your big brother-slash-mentor figure when that was the guy's plan all along...whoa, you really _are_ alternate-universe Sasuke!"

...Damn, that was a good point. A metaphorical stormcloud appeared over Haseo's head.

* * *

><p>"Foolish little brother," Itachi said, looming over him, "You still lack hatred."<p>

"Yeah, you're probably right," Haseo admitted, trying hard to ignore his broken arm, "But the demon living in my head kinda makes up for it."

The plus to having the Mangekyo Sharingan was that Skeith could manifest instantly - and separately from Haseo's body - via Susanoo. Which meant Haseo got a front-row seat to seeing Itachi run for his life while Skeith chased him around.

"I should probably find a different way to handle my problems other than feeding them all to Skeith," Haseo mused.

...Eh, maybe when it stopped being funny.

**(Blazingen)**

It was a baseline so far. Everything had been going as normal baseline. Now they were on the final battle against Madara. Just as he was about to unleash his infinite tsukiyomi, placing a genjutsu on everyone and unknowingly converting them into white zetsu.

Naruto, the currently awake Achor, figured that he'd put an end to this before the godlike Princess Kaguya appeared, put his hands into the kamehameha position.

"Bijuudama rasengan kamehameha"

The blast shook the earth as the beam of light aimed directly at the moon. The blast was so loud and powerful it shocked everyone into silence. When the light faded, everyone was shocked for another reason.

"You imbecile. You just destroyed the moon!" Yelled a angry and astonished unawake Sasuke.

It was true. The area where the moon once resided was empty of the round orb.

With an embarrassed blush, Naruto just said, " well, I figured that no moon means no Infinite Tsukiyomi, so I destroyed the moon to stop the plan. It's foolproof!"

"What do you mean foolproof?! What you did was so stupid that even Madara's shocked into silence and he hasn't even thought of recreating the moon itself!"

Madara stood mouth agape, eyes tiny pinpricks as he stared at where the moon once was.

"Yeah, well I don't see you coming up with any good plans. Besides, what's wrong with destroying the moon? I stopped Madrara from exacting his plan!"

And so their argument continued, with neither side backing down on why or why not destroying the moon was a bad idea. Meanwhile, Sakura and Kakashi, who were nearby, had the similar comical expression Madara was making. In Naruto's mindscape, the kyuubi was rolling on the floor with laughter, and the Sage said nothing. All around the battlefield, there was only silence...and the loud arguments of two 17 year old boys.

**2.5 (Jcogginsa)**

"Sakura...I don't know what to say." Naruto said, somewhat numbly, at he looked at Sakura's gift for him. For a long time, Sakura telling him she had a birthday present for him had scared the shit out of him. However, Sakura was making progress, so it hadn't been an issue lately. Until now that is. And unlike before, he couldn't just react with revulsion or fear. Truthfully, he didn't know how to react to this.

On the table before him, laid an exact clone of Sakura Haruno. Sure, Sakura had created clones before, but they'd pretty much been fodder. Disposable to her and, he had to admit, after a couple billion loops he didn't spare them much thought either. This clone was different.

This one was meant to live on. It had the complete memories of Sakura's baseline life, at least up to their most recent expansion.

"I can keep her in my pocket for a while. I can deal with the aging until I get a DBZ loop to make her immortal." She continued her explanation. "I can keep a back up of her memories in case she's killed or there's a sudden loop crash. So all in all, having her around will be just like having another me loop. A chance to have a do-over." she finished, an almost wistful look in her face.

It was then that Naruto knew what to do. He turned to Sakura and looked her in the eyes "Sakura...You've changed a lot over the loops. I can't approve of everything you've done but i want you to know..."

Naruto enveloped her in a hug "Despite that, you're still my friend, and you always will be."

Slowly, tentatively, Sakura hugged him back.

**2.6 (AbZHz101)**

Kurama Awoke in a very different place than normal. While Naruto's seal was dark, it was dark in the kind of way that should light enter it, the place would become bright. This place was dark in the way that should light enter, the light would quickly be devoured. Well, that right there ruled out baseline. Now the only question that remained was did he loop in as a replacement or into a Full World Fusion? Kurama looked his current body over, it seemed that he was a teen human male this time, and he had recently been injured, joy. His current state of dress pointed to some time in the 1700's, perhaps 100-200 years later if it was archaic.

And then the Loop memories kicked in. He was Kristoff Vessalius, fifteen year old heir to the Vessalius dukedom thrown into a place known as the Abyss during his coming of age ceremony when said ceremony had been interrupted by... some really trippy shit, was the best way to describe it. Kurama was pretty sure that he had never looped into a place like this before. It might have been easier to tell where he was if it weren't for the fact that Naruto had also Looped in, if his Loop Memories of the last thirty minutes were to be believed, both of them taking another's place. He was pretty sure that Naruto hadn't been Awake when he had seen him last seeing as the boy's fighting skills had been absolutely horrendous and his behavior had been well outside the norm.

He snapped his fingers, healing the wound without a second thought. When his pre-waking self had first thought of the Abyss he had most certainly not thought of this. He expected more darkness, more suffering... more people. This was more like someone had wrecked the innards of a toy box and vacuumed out the light. Still, he had to find that boy. They always Looped together, bound by Fate? Circumstance? Friendship? Divine Intervention? While Death had done the original binding, something else had drawn them much closer than Death had ever intended, perhaps that had already been pulling them to that stage eons ago... Kurama shook his head. What had been the cause didn't matter, now in the Loops, they were always a team. Whether as two individuals or more often with Kurama as a manifestation or font of power, they were linked. Which meant if he wanted to do anything this Loop without using Out of Loop Powers-which while it probably would work, they hadn't been to this place before and there were certain things that were better seen as a native rather than as a tourist-he needed to find Naruto.

Grimacing, Kurama walked in an arbitrary direction. Either he'd find Naruto, or he'd find trouble... and Naruto would be sure to follow.

* * *

><p><em>'Well,'<em> Kurama thought grimly, _'I sure found trouble alright.'_ Trouble in this case had begun with a creepy half destroyed doll that had tried to eat him. That hadn't been too difficult to deal with. Now though, he was looking at a gigantic Top and Whip which had declared the same freaking thing before trying to run him over. Kurama hated seeming powerless. Naruto had better get here soon, otherwise he might start breaking out the Bijuudama. Almost exactly as those thoughts crossed his mind a myriad of chains ripped through the top and it's propulsion system. Speak of the devil...

Naruto looked just as ridiculous as before, for some odd reason wearing an ensemble of a black dress shirt; white waistcoat; yellow cravat; white on white striped trousers; black riding boots; a pearl overcoat; a white bowler hat; a white glove on his right hand, embroidered with an Ace of Spades on the back; and a black glove on his right. A silver pocketwatch ticked merrily in a lining pocket of the boy's coat while the chain hung loosely in front of the cravat, the full length no doubt hidden in another lining. The whole thing was topped off by a black cane with a sliver handle, which he knew from Loop memories hid a short dagger.

"You look ridiculous," Kurama stated. "Even by the standards of _this place_." It would be annoying if Naruto wasn't yet Awake. Kurama knew that he could take an Unawake Naruto without issue, even if he could turn into a giant fox that was still wearing the same thing.

"Woke up this way," Naruto replied. "So, if my Loop memories are right we need to form a Contract to get out of here. That requires you to say that you would like to be my Contractor and we need some of your blood. Thankfully we've already got some of the later. So do you want to form a contract?"

"Say that again and I will kill you on the count of being _far_ too much like the Incubator for my comfort."

Naruto jolted as if slapped, probably hadn't realized how the words would sound until they were well out of his mouth. Then he grimaced. "Hey, don't blame me! I'm a Chain this Loop and that is apparently how Chains ask. Though my In-Loop Memories are really wonky for some odd reason. So if there is a catch I don't know about it."

"So what are you, anyway? Those guys in red seemed to recognize you."

"Like I said, I'm apparently a Chain this Loop. Chains are beings native to the Abyss. And I seem to have a reputation for always showing up at really terrible events, killing everyone in the area, but never getting my clothes dirty. So they gave me a nickname of 'Feral Fox.' But according to my memories I was never at any of the places they say I was," Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Welcome to my world, Gaki," Kurama replied with a smirk. Then he announced, "Naruto, I would like to form a Contract with you!" Naruto's cane came down with a flash of light, and the two were out of the Abyss.

**2.7 (Detective Ethan Redfield)**

**In a Magic Bag, you Find:**

**- A Polished Shurukin of Seduction**

"Sakura, I thought you were over that phase," Naruto shouted as he hauled an unconscious Sasuke on his back towards Konoha. Team Seven had just completed a mission to Waves.

Sakura looked ashamed of herself as she was carrying Haku in the same direction and an awake Kakashi was lugging Zabuza several yards behind the two to give them some room to talk. Naruto knew something was wrong when Haku and Zabuza immediately surrendered to the team upon being ambushed. He didn't realize how bad the situation was, however, until he walked in on Sakura making Sasuke and the two Mizu ninja doing unspeakable things as Sakura drew for her yaoi collection. None of them seemed in their right minds. The anchor had quickly incapacitated the three male ninja and obliviated their memories of the event. Naruto glared at his teammate, "How did you do it?"

Sakura withdrew a shurukin he recognized since hehad disposed of one himself. Holding Sasuke on one hand, his other lashed out, snatching it from her and pocketing it for later destruction, "Shuriken of Seduction, why did you do it?"

the female kunoichi made an agonizing face, "Woke up as Leah Clearwater just as she plunged into the lava."

Naruto flinched, "Damn, that's...unfortunate. But next time, talk to me! You're better than this," gesturing to the unconscious ninja on their shoulders.

**2.8 (krspaceT)**

**In the monster's remains, you find:**

**_•** an eldritch jet of the scientist**_**

Naruto just starred at the 'jet' that was floating over Konoha. Now, unlike non looping Konohanians, he had actually seen a jet in the metal before, so he knew this wasn't the Land of the Sky attacking again.

But this wasn't a normal jet. It sort of looked what happened when one of those planes from McQueen's universe got busy with Cthulhu.

"Ha ha ha! I, Doctor Heinz Doofemsmritz, have finally done it! After so many loops, the Eldritch Jet of the Scientist is mine! I shall use it to destroy you all for the sins you all have no recollection of!" a voice shouted from within the monster jet as it began to eerily glow.

"is he still hung out about the time Kiba flirted with Vanessa?" Hinata asked her crush as the monsterous jet let loose a laser blast that seemed to be a fusion of Iron Man's Uni Beam and Cyclops's optic blasts at the Inuzuka Compound.

"Yep"

"Do you think he's still hung over about the time that Choji ate his Dunkeberries?"

**ZAP**

"Yep"

"Do you think he's still a fan of those exercise videos Might Guy made that loop he was a television star?"

"BEHOLD MY GLORIOUS YOUTH!"

"Yep...so do you want to get him or should I?" Naruto questioned as Hinata shrugged.

"Go ahead" Naruto nodded before he began to form a giant Rasengan with a spiral withing it

"SPIRIT BOMB SPIRAL RASENGAN!" Naruto threw the thing right at Doofemsmirtz and his 'Eldrich Jet of the Scientist', which was promptly struck and sent flying into the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE DOOFEMSMIRTZ IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

**2.9 ****(Blazingen1)**

Naruto was relaxing in the apartment in his hub-loop home. It was good to be doing nothing for a change. Just as he was about to put down his newspaper, an article caught his eye. 'Quake Mother, Mother leaves touching text message for the child she died shielding during an earthquake.'

This got Naruto's full attention. Reading more about it did he finally realize what had gotten him so interested in it.

Rescue workers found, in young woman's house, the dead body through the cracks. But her pose was somehow strange that she knelt on her knees like a person was worshiping; her body was leaning forward, and her two hands were supported by an object. The collapsed house had crashed her back and her head. Beneath her was a 3 month's old little boy wrapped in a flowery blanket under his mother's dead body.

A mother had saved her only child by using her own body to bear the burden of the rubble, even to her death.

With only a final message left to her child, it said, "If you can survive, you must remember that I love you." That was her last message to her child. Instantly his mind went into the memories of his own parents, where they had died protecting him from Kurama's claw. It was like the Hub was emulating a situation similar to his.

'Kid, you better grow up to be a fine person, for you were given the greatest love any child could ever receive!'

He stood and saluted the lady who died.

"Fuck doing nothing! I have the power to change things, and even though this is a Hub loop, I will help those in need. To China!"

**2.10 (Detective Ethan Redfield)**

"Explain something to me Dobe," Sasuke mused as he stood on the side of the Sandaime's face of the Hokage Mountain, "How did we manage to find a version of Sakura scarier than our looping Sakura?"

At the bottom of the cliff, which which was adorned with craters that had not been there 24 hours ago, Sakura was walking slowly and surely up the side of the cliff, her emerald eyes shimmering in the moonlight. Naruto shrugged, "Sure, she's creepy, but as bad as Sakura...I'm not sure-"

Sasuke shouted, "She's dodging my Amaterasu, Dobe, A-MA-TER-A-SU! You know, when I can just look at them and set them on fire! This Sakura isn't even looping!"

Indeed, the bottom of the Hokage mountain was wreathed in fire. Sakura looked over her shoulder and sighed, "Is this part of the Uchiha mating ritual, beloved! On the Black Flames of Konoha, I will accept your feelings."

Naruto looked again at this Sakura, then shook his head, "Nope, our Sakura is still scarier."

Even later when Sakura somehow managed to bypass Sasuke's Susanoo and drag him out for a 72 hour shopping spree, all the blonde did was shrug and continue on his way unphased.

**2.11 (Detective Ethan Redfield)**

Naruto strolled down the main street of Konoha that would lead to the Hokage's Tower, whistling a merry little tune. Nothing could get the boy down. First, he passed the genin exam, meaning he would be placed on team seven. Then, Mizuki appeared and offered him the chance to choose his own team if he passed a 'special' test. Finally, Naruto played out the rest of baseline's events to recreate the bond he had with Iruka. Now after having just finished beating Mizuki, the Hokage had summoned him for a meeting to no doubt fully explain he wasn't the Kyuubi.

Things, however, were not as baseline as he thought as a cloaked individual landed in front of him. The boy quickly re-evaluated this loop from baseline to minor variant. A voice echoed from the hood, masked in a jutsu designed to disguise his voice, "Uzumaki Naruto, I already know you are being summoned for a private meeting with the Hokage. There, you will resign as a ninja, immediately."

Naruto blinked, "And why would I do that?"

The individual was silent, however he threw a picture at Naruto. On the front, it had a picture of Naruto and Kiba giving a passionate kiss to one another. Scrunching his eyes, Naruto searched his loop memories, and there was indeed a forbidden relationship between himself and Kiba this loop. Tsume would murder him for sure if she found out. Indeed if this had been the baseline Naruto, the individual might have succeeded in convincing 'Naruto' to quit his dream. This Naruto, however, was not someone that could be cowed.

With a burst of speed, the boy knocked off the individual's hood, revealing Sasuke Uchiha looking completely surprised, "Wha, hey! How did you-!"

Naruto gave a nasty grin. This Sasuke was not awake. He had met a Sasuke similar to this that time Deidara had literally fallen from the stars and his unawake self had adopted him as his brother. Naruto sighed, "You're pretty good with blackmail. Nice try, but you're not in my league."

He pulled out a binder holding some of his worst blackmail materials he had on various loopers and flipped to Sasuke's section. Then, he threw the book to Sasuke. It was almost hilarious watching Sasuke grow paler and paler. Naruto recognized when he reached the picture of Sasuke and Itachi sharing an intimate kiss as the boy turned a vibrant shade of purple and red in fury, "B-b-b-Bstard! Lies...fakes."

With a burst of fire, the blackmail binder went up in smoke, only for Naruto to be holding two more identical blackmail binders, "Just imagine what your fangirls will say when they see pictures of you kissing the other graduates in unsanctioned relationships. And that Itachi picture...whoa, the council will never let you out of the village if you think you're trying to re-join your brother. And the psyche examinations...You'll never get revenge on your brother like this."

Sasuke looked like a puppet without his strings attached, "I just wanted a teammate that wouldn't slow me down or hold me back when I go after Itachi."

Naruto shrugged, "Well what if Itachi was acting under orders of a black ops organization in Konoha called Root, and they held you hostage to force your brother to murder your family?"

With that, Naruto started forming new plans for this loop...plans where he and Sasuke would have a hell of a time blackmailing half of Konoha into making Naruto Hokage, clearing Itachi's name and breaking up with Kiba.  
><strong><br>2.12 (Fractalman)**

"You've got the serums?" asked Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "You got the darts?"

* * *

><p>Tobi heard the 'assassin' approach; heard the dart move through the air. He deflected it with a kunai...or tried to; the dart simply swerved around the kunai. Then he went intangible, but the dart didn't care. "Ouch!" he said. "Tobi...Tobi is a good boy". Then he passed out.<p>

Things went much the same for the rest of Akatsuki, though Orochimaru took two darts before he went under.

* * *

><p>Nabbing the statue was trivial for Naruto, as was injecting just a teeny tiny bit of chakra from each biju. Waking Kaguya all the way up without pumping her full of massive amounts of chakra wasn't trivial; it was merely easy.<p>

"Hi. You were once known as the Rabbit, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, now I'm going to take your chakra."

But it was like trying to grip an icy wall of iron with a feather duster.

"Kanoha secret technique: A thousand years of twelve-gauge _and it's going **all **the way in_!"

"YEEOUCH! YOU...brat..." Then Kaguya passed out.

* * *

><p><em>*knock knock knock*<em>

Sasuke wondered who it could be. Probably Naruto.

He opened the door...and beheld a box. He activated a thin layer of Susanoo; the last several times there'd been a box on his doorstep, it had exploded. He waited. Was that...mewling?

He opened the box...and beheld a large number of kittens. Akatsuki kittens, if he was not mistaken. He sighed. "Naruto, you've been reading far too much Hub fan-fiction. "

Then he noticed something. "Wait...what's with the rabbit?"

Then he got an idea.

* * *

><p>Naruto's only warning was a chill running down his spine, before he was ambushed by several kittens and a rabbit, led by the Demon Cat, Tora, all covered in Amaterasu-Kamui-Susanoo.<p>

**2.13 (Fractalman)**

"Say, when was the last time we pranked Sarutobi?" asked Kurama.

Naruto shrugged. "I forget. more than a hundred loops, I think."

"Huh. Well, next loop, get him to be the one to say 'your not a demon', and then summon me in chibi form, would ya?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure thing."

* * *

><p>The next loop…<p>

A few whispered words here, a change in pranking patterns there, and after beating Mizuki, it was the Hokage who showed up to say "Naruto, you're not a demon."

"Well, duh!" shouted Naruto, "If I was the kyuubi, I wouldn't be able to do this! Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a nine-tailed fox appeared. A slightly oranger than normal, female fox, who sneezed away the rest of the smoke.

"ACHOO! Oh, hi Naruto!"

"Hi Kurama, how you doing!"

The fox blinked. "I'm not Kurama, I'm Millie. As in, Ozzy and Millie?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Oh, whoops. When I felt the ping in my stomach I assumed you were Kurama."

Millie waved a paw dismissively. "Eh, no big deal. Hey, can I go blow up some mountains? Please, please pleaaaassee?"

"ACK! Help! It's my only remaining weakness, Puppy Fox Eyes no jutsu!"

Then Naruto collapsed, to Millie's giggles and Old Man Sarutobi's sweatdrop.

**2.1 - I think someday, Sakura is going to have a twin sister one loop.**

**2.2 - That's one way to stop Sakura. **

**2.3 - The Doctor, he burns at the center of time and can see the turn of the universe. And now, he's looping. **

**2.4 - Naruto forgot that Haseo has the exact same voice actor as anime dub Sasuke. **

**2.5 - It's the thought that counts behind these gifts. **

**2.6 - Why is it that all contracts across the multiverse require the shedding of blood? **

**2.7 - Sakura got over her Nympho Phase and even she's ashamed of who she once was. Unfortunately, she sometimes has...relapses after bad loops.**

**2.8 - More loot from the Random Loot Generator. And sometimes, loopers can't avoid stepping on each other's toes. **

**2.9 - Based on a true, touching story of a mother who saved her child during an earthquake. **

**2.10 - Kakashi also discovered later that loop that Sakura was related to Danzo. Based on Branches by To Mockingbird**

**2.11 - Blackmail Sasuke is best Sasuke. Also loosely based off of Sasuke from My Wish Order Brother by PiperDreamer**

**2.12 - For all those who love Akatsuki kittens...I'm with Sasuke on this one.  
><strong>

**2.13 - Nothing like the classic pranks, that don't go according to plan. Time to improvise. **


End file.
